Bottle Feeding
Bottle Feeding liquid feed which is by means of a bottle with a nipple secured thereto is administered ( baby bottle ), usually meant for a baby . The bottle may include breast milk, cow's milk or infant formula. Popularly, this latter variant known as bottle-feeding. Bottle feeding (formula) is usually made by processing cow's milk. The natural casein / whey protein ratio in cow's milk is 80% casein at 20% whey protein . While the desired ratio in infant food is 40% casein at 60% whey protein. The proteins in the milk are in such a way (chemically) modified that they are better tolerated, the animal fats are replaced by the plant and the water is removed. In addition, there may be added various supplements such as vitamins D and K, and iron fibers. There is also special dietary foods such as hypoallergenic (HA) food or feed based on soy, because some babies are allergic to cow's milk or lactose can not degrade well. In addition, there target nutrition for babies with colic, excessive hunger, excessive vomiting or constipation. Most of the feeding bottle is in powder form to be dissolved in boiled water. Also there to get ready-made formula, which is used mostly in hospitals. Besides infant milk (use from day 1), follow-on milk (from 6 months) and toddler milk (from 10 or 12 months), there are special types of food available, which help against cramp or are suitable for children with food allergies. UNICEF and the World Health Organization recommend breastfeeding worldwide as the first choice for baby food. Breastfeeding is indeed cheap and always clean. Knowledge about hygiene and the availability of (reliable) water and fuel in many (Third World) countries are very poor, so many children prematurely from diarrhea and other hygiene-related infections die or become ill. In Western countries, these issues are less.There is bottle feeding an alternative, but the preference continues to apply to breastfeeding. Breastfeeding has namely beside said hygiene-related benefits too numerous advantages in the Western world. Thus, epidemiological studies show that children who have at least six months fully breastfed have a lower risk of certain allergies and atopic eczema. Advantages and disadvantages of bottle feeding [ edit ] ;Advantages of bottle feeding It can be given by anyone, mother and father, and a potential babysitter. Breast-feeding by the mother is given alone, though it may be pumped milk given by others. If the mother feeds on leaves (because she is the baby away), it shall pumping milk. Breastfeeding this sometimes requires more planning. Breastfeeding mother takes more energy, but usually the mother builds up fat reserves during pregnancy. That breastfeeding creates more fatigue than bottle-feeding mother has never been proven. ;Disadvantages of bottle feeding The WHO (World Health Organisation) provides a guideline that a child gets at least six months exclusive breastfeeding and then to at least 2 years, supplemented with other foods. Breast-feeding increases the immunological defenses of an infant, by the passing of IgA antibodies via milk. Bottle feeding contains antibodies do not. To bottle feeding is a limit, breastfeeding as often and many are given as mother and baby want. Also, breastfeeding comfort to the baby and not just food. History of formula [ edit ] The German chemist Justus von Liebig wrote in 1846 that all living matter, and also food, consisting of fats, carbohydrates and proteins. (Apple 1987: 8). In 1884 published Dr. AV Meigs Philadelphia from the composition of human milk: about 87% water, 4.2% fat, 7.4% sugar, 0.1% salt, "or" ash ", and 1% protein. Cow's milk contains more protein and less fat and sugar. Recipes for baby food were to dilute from that time roughly based on cow's milk with water and sugar and cream to add, so the ratio of fat, sugar and protein similar to that of human milk (Apple 7.8). In the Netherlands, the doctor BPB plantenga in The Hague, the first clinic began for infants, where he 'on- and limited means' mothers offering an alternative to breastfeeding . He moved cow milk from selected cows that graze in summer on separately selected pastures and in winter only with hay, oilcake and bran are fed. He sterilized milk according to an hours-long process using 'devices Soxhlet "he wrote in an account of his pioneering work. [1] Nowadays the knowledge of the "humanizing" of cow's milk is much better. Now also extra vitamins and minerals added to the milk and the relations between carbohydrates, proteins and fat better than before.Additionally, infant formula contains the recommended amount of vitamin K, vitamin K so that no drops need to be given as breastfeeding. Nevertheless formula is still a long mimic breastfeeding. Breastfeeding offers many health advantages over formula. The WHNO always recommends breastfeeding as the first choice for the child is at least 2 years old. Category:Baby Category:Nutrition